Phineas and Ferb 'Pools Day Out'
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Pretty much a phineas and ferb episode. Phineas and Ferb are spending the day at an indoor swimming pool and Candace tries to use the lifeguard Tim to bust them. Meanwhile Perry must stop Dr Doofenshmirtz from eliminating band aids.
1. I know what we're gonna do today!

Phineas and Ferb stood at the edge of the pool feeling the water splash between their toes

"Ah there's nothing like swimming on a summer day" Ferb looked up at the glass roof above them watching spots of rain hammer on the glass "even if it is a rainy summer day"

"Well at least the roof will protect us it is an indoor swimming pool after all. Have you got our turbo tires?" Ferb gave him a thumbs up pressing the button on his rubber ring, it gave off a loud ignition noise. Candace was with her parents watching her brothers run into the water "keep an eye of them Candace ok?" Linda said worried about her boys she didn't want them to drown or anything.

Her husband reassured her "Don't worry darling they have lifeguards here the boys will be fine"

She looked down still unsure "well…ok see you at 4 Candace, have fun!"

Candace smiled as she waved hem off "Well at least with the lifeguards around they won't do anything too extreme today"

A tannoy was heard "I'm afraid that nearly all of the lifeguards will be off duty today due to a severe case of 'swine flu'." Candace sighed "peeeerfect…"

"If you need anything the remaining lifeguard Tim will assist you."

Candace looked over to the 'remaining' lifeguard. He was a suave but stern guy with curly black hair. He wore sunglasses that made him look like a spy rather than a life guard.

Phineas and Ferb were playing on their turbo charged rings skimming across the water. Tim rose from his chair blowing on his bright metallic whistle "Hey! What are you kids doing?"

Ferb slowed down his tire and Phineas glided towards him "Playing"

"No motors allowed!"

Ferb pressed a button and the tires deflated into pea sized balls "Sorry sir" Phineas apologized. Candace smiled "wow he's just like me!" she approached him "Hi there I'm Candace and I admire your work" Tim darted around "huh what who said that?" he lifted his sunglasses revealing his tiny blue eyes. He saw Candace "oh hi there sorry I can't see much through these glasses but I'm glad you like me" he put on his sunglasses again. Candace looked back on Phineas and Ferb who were now playing with a massive radio controlled beach ball. Tim stayed oblivious to it. Candace sighed "of course…"

Phineas was still playing with the gigantic ball as it twirled around in the air, Ferb sitting on top of it.

"I'm sure Perry would have enjoyed this place! He is semi-aquatic after all"

The teal green platypus ran over to Candace's chest of drawers and jumped into the left hand drawer. He slowly crawled out of the drawer taking the bra of his hat; half blushing, half scarred for life. He then jumped into the right hand drawer. The chute lead him to his usual hideout, Major Monogram waiting for him as always. Carl was in the way of Monogram "Carl I told you the left drawer was the one with my make up in not the right one!"

"Sorry sir" Carl moved out of the way revealing a very dolled up Monogram. Perry sniggered trying to keep in his laughter.

"Agent P it's Doctor Doofenshmirtz. He has been spotted at the Danville swimming arena. We need you to get out there and make sure he's not causing any trouble!" Perry saluted the screen and ran off to do his mission.

"Carl, did I look like an idiot in my mother's makeup?"

"No sir, I think it brings out the dimples in your cheeks"

An awkward paused ensued.

"…Let us never speak of this again"


	2. Slides and Lilos

Isabella swam up to Phineas doing a backstroke "Hey Phineas"

"Hey Isabella! What'cha dooooin?"

"The Fireside girls and I are working on our synchronised swimming badges. What'cha doooin?"

"Well Ferb and I thought the slide here was lacking a little so we improved it"

Isabella looked up at the red and green slide in front of her although it looked more like a giant fort. It was 50ft tall with tires and ropes hanging from it, the slide itself roared with water and millions of bubbles frothed near the mouth of the slide. Isabella beamed "wow! Once again you guys you have excelled yourselves!"

Candace marched over "Ok what is going on here?"

Phineas waved "Hey Candace we just built a huge slide want to have a go?"

"Ooooh when I tell Tim about this you guys are going to be so busted!"

They paused confused "…who's Tim?"

Candace pointed to the lifeguard "Him!"

"No no we said Tim not him"

"No him is called Tim!"

"…which one is it Tim or him?"

Candace face-palmed "oh I'm just gonna tell!"

Perry held his breath underneath the chlorine filled water swimming towards the dark purple lilo. Doofenshmirtz was lying on top of it asleep and snoring. He screamed as he fell into the cold water below. He spluttered his eyes stinging from the chlorine "i-I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes!" he rubbed his eyes focusing on the greeny-blue platypus shaped blob in front of him who had turned his lilo over.

"Perry the platypus!" He shoved a small rubber tire over Perry trapping his arms.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing at an inside pool right? Well it all started when I was a child."

He twirled like a synchronised swimmer in a sing song voice "Flaaaashback!"

Perry rolled his eyes as he continued to ramble on.

"Whenever I came to one of these places I loved the slides and the fun but I always ended up with discarded band aids all over me! I used to get varucas, warts and corns every summer!"

He held up his foot to demonstrate, a few used band aids were stuck on it "see even after many years later (I'm not telling you how many I have my secrets too y'know) it's still the same! So I invented this," he held up a huge ray gun "The Band-aid-away-inator or BAA inator for short" He paused seeing Perry with raised eyebrows, he looked away almost blushing "Don't ask me where I was keeping that Perry the Platypus"


	3. Did someone say SONG?

Song to the tune of 'So long (And thanks for all the fish)'

(MONTAGE: The Fireside girls swim under water with clips on their noses doing synchronised swimming moves. They dive into the water one by one)

_Swim-ming and splashing in the pool  
The best thing when it comes to cool  
This is the slide we all think rules!  
_

(They wade through the water in a circle (camera in birds eye view) whilst singing)_  
_

_And though you cannot stop the rain  
and you think it is such a pain  
This amazing pool is the place _

_You can go to!_

_  
Swim-ming, swim-ming and splash!  
ing in the pool_

_  
_(Candace mean while is still trying to show Tim the lifeguard the slide but he is still unaware of it and has even fallen asleep.)_  
_

(Phineas approaches this kid in a rubber tire)

_We all like to have a little dip__  
__So here is one little tip_

(Phineas spins it)_  
__Lie back and let the water revolve (revolve around you)_

(Three boys on three rubber tires join in harmony one by one next to the girl.)

_  
So as we're swimming to the beat  
We're pruny on our hands and on our feet  
But we don't care if we almost look _

_elderly!_(As the song ends Phineas and Ferb spin and dive off two large boards into the water.)

_Swim- ming, swim-ming, swim- ming, swim-ming, swim-ming  
Swim-ming, swim-ming, swim-ming, swim-ming, swim-ming_

Swim-ming, swim-ming SPLASH!  
ing in the pool!

(The water runs off the camera showing the next scene)


	4. You're BUSTED!

Doofenshmirtz and Perry were now on the balcony, Perry still trapped and Doofenshmirtz holding up the BAA inator towards the pool with an evil grin across his face "Now to free the world of band aids, forever!" a huge beam shot across the pool. Perry moved his tail over to the plug in the tire. He hit the plug out and the tire began to deflate. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened "…Perry the platypus was that y-" Perry hit him across the face with his tail and they began fighting.

Candace heard the door open "Mom! Dad! If Tim won't see it at least I might have a chance with them!" she began to run grinning.

The stray beam from the BAA-inator hit a buck toothed kid in the line. He looked over at the bleeding scab on his elbow "Ahhhh! My band aid! It's gone! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!" he began running around wildly "I'm gonna diiieeee!" he whacked into a pole and the slide began to shake. The kids scattered. Ferb, who was on the slide at the time, propelled further than planned and into the pool on the other side. The slide (who now had no-one on it thank god!) collapsed on a nearby wall lamp. It sparked with electricity and the slide was soon engulfed in flames. Isabella and the Fireside girls teamed up and put the fire out using the water from the pool. The slide burnt into ashes and it ran away into the drains with the water. There was not a trace left. The other kids stared at the buck toothed child "…my bad"

Ferb surfaced gasping for breath. He saw his trunks next to him and blushed uncontrollably, ducking back under the water.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were still fighting on the balcony. Perry kicked him in the stomach and they both fell off the balcony splashing into the water below. The kids around them cheered and a few of them held up score cards thinking that it was an ultimate dive. They both emerged from the water Doofenshmirtz almost strangling Perry the Platypus. The splash of water hit Tim in the face and he woke up, his sunglasses falling off. He saw the two in the water and rose out of his chair.

He blew his whistle "Hey! No fighting in the pool!"

"Oh come on we're nemeses it's our thing!"

Candace was running towards her parents "Candace you should know better to run in pools!"

Candace ignored her mother "never mind that you've got to see what Phineas and Ferb have done!" Linda's heels skidded on the floor as Candace dragged her towards the pool. When they arrived it was just a normal pool with kids playing in the water "ok I give up what am I missing here?"

Candace looked up "No! It was right there! A huge slide! With tires ropes and swings and…" Linda ignored her daughter as she rambled on. she looked around "Harold I thought you said there was lifeguards here and yet I don't see any!" Harold looked baffled and Candace looked up raising her head from her hands "…Where is Tim?"

"Sir I'm afraid you and your pet have to leave" Tim Perry and Doofenshmirtz were now being dragged towards the door behind Candace and her parents.

"Pet?! He's my nemesis!" he held up a hat-less, crossed eyed Perry 'ktrrrrr…'

The lifeguard stared at him blankly "aaaand I'm confiscating this." He took the huge gun from Doofenshmirtz's hands "This water gun is way too large and is a health and safety regulation. Now leave."

Before Doofenshmirtz could argue about his band-aid-away-inator he was already outside. "Well I guess it can't get any worse."

He looked up at the sky as it began to rain heavily "ah…summer weather(!)" he stormed off band aids squishing underneath his feet "curse you Tim the lifeguard!"

Perry floated on a rubber tire towards Phineas making his usual clicky noise "Oh there you are Perry!" Ferb swam over to grab his trunks "Come on boys time to go!" their mother called from the balcony. The boys and Candace were drying off their hair and Candace bumped into Tim on her way out. She gave him a glare and Tim stared back confused "…What did I miss?"


	5. Doofenshmirtz during the Creeeedits!

**Credits **

_Doofenshmirtz evil incorperateeeed! _

The TV was playing in the background and Doofenshmirtz was wearing his usual robe and panda slippers. He sliced up some pepperoni pizza; still grumbling about today and how Tim the lifeguard had screwed him over

"I show that lifeguard who he's messing with…maybe I'll invent an 'I'm better than you'-inator to show that little…"

He suddenly pulled his finger away dropping the pizza slicer

"owee owee ow!"

He began sucking his finger as it throbbed from the pain. He looked at it squeezing out a little blood

"hmm…I'm gonna need to put a plaster on that…"

*cuts to Disney logo sequence with electric guitar playing in background*

"Oh man I'm all out!"

*electric guitar strikes ending notes*


End file.
